Ne jamais perdre espoir
by Shinory
Summary: Deuxième Guerre Mondiale x One Piece. Ne jamais perdre espoir, car tout malheur traverse l'inconnu pour se changer en bonheur. La guerre forge les meilleurs comme elle détruit les pires. Même sans espoir, la lutte est quand même un espoir. Une rencontre en pleine guerre peut changer le futur auquel il pensait. Un soupçon de romance. OS.


Un petit OS sur la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale qui est le seul cours d'histoire que j'ai aimé avec la Première.

**R** : M pour violence ou sous-entendus.

**Pairing** : À découvrir. (Très léger)

**Personnages principaux** : À découvrir.

Très possible qu'il y est du OOC.

* * *

**Ne jamais perdre espoir.**

(Une rencontre en pleine guerre peut changer le futur auquel il pensait.)

* * *

**16 Août 1944**.

Arme posée sur l'épaule, clope en bouche ; il était accroupi, les bras reposant négligemment sur ses cuisses, son regard dénudé de tout sentiment posé sur la bataille en contrebas. Les cris parvenaient jusqu'à lui, seul témoin reculé de ce massacre, l'enveloppant dans une torpeur morbide. Il aurait dût y être lui aussi, l'armée russe, sous le régime de Crocodile, recrutant chaque jeune homme qu'elle croisait sur ses territoires fraîchement conquis ou repris à l'Allemagne. Sa taille androgyne lui avait permis de voir le regard du conquérant se détourner de lui, lui créant ainsi l'occasion de pouvoir rejoindre le chef des Résistants, Dragon, s'immisçant dans cette effroyable guerre en toute transparence.

Sa main se crispa sur son baggy vert, alors que les gémissements gutturaux des combattants condamnés à se battre contre les forces allemandes se faisaient plus forts.

Il ne supportait plus cette guerre. Il avait vu tellement de personnes souffrir, disparaître lors des génocides dans les pays renversés. Ces hommes, femmes, enfants, nourrissons, qui pour une raison de race étaient tous contraints de suivre les ordres et d'emprunter le chemin qui menait, sans détours possibles, vers la Mort. Cette fourbe, elle devait se réjouir. Tant de pertes, de sacrifices, de pleurs, de désespoir la rendait encore plus avare, ayant pour seule monnaie d'échange les corps morts, délaissés, contre la vie de leurs âmes en peine, aveuglées par la colère et la rage de vaincre pour son pays, sa famille, le Futur.

Il rattrapa de justesse sa veste verte accordée à son baggy qui glissait de ses épaules. Il remit son casque, finissant sa clope et, réajustant la lanière de sa sacoche, il se remit debout en époussetant ses bottes noires qui montaient jusqu'à mi-mollet. Son arme paresseusement tenue par ses doigts fins qui n'étaient pas destinés à rencontrer le métal de la Mort, il fit demi-tour. Il avait déjà agit, il ne restait qu'à attendre que l'armée française fasse son boulot, à savoir : faire reculer l'ennemi.

Il marcha un long moment, savourant le silence de la forêt immaculée où il se trouvait. Les combats n'étaient pas encore arrivés jusqu'ici, d'où les arbres encore debout.

Il n'était pas français, mais avait décidé de défendre ce pays, fortement aidé par un rêve dont il n'avait plus pensé depuis bien longtemps. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Elle était loin l'époque où il pouvait écouter son père lui conter des histoires fabuleuses, ou bien énumérer des recettes de cuisine plus alléchantes les unes que les autres.

Son pays natal lui manquait. Il avait complètement disparu, sous la nouvelle force allemande dirigée par Doflamingo, l'auteur de cette guerre effroyable. L'Allemagne n'avait fait qu'une bouchée de la Pologne, faisant connaître l'enfer à tous ses habitants. Meurtres, viols, abus, avaient détruits la population polonaise sous cette domination. Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'oublierait jamais l'image de sa petite amie, dans un lieu reculé de la ville, se faisant violer et tuer juste sous ses yeux, ne pouvant que regarder ce cauchemar réel, impuissant, paralysé par l'horreur. Ses yeux vides de vie, remplis d'une mort la plus horrible qui soit, tournés vers lui dans un ultime appel à l'aide.

Sa mère fut exécutée pour avoir donné de l'aide à deux enfants juifs qu'elle avait recueilli sous son toit alors que les déportations se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes.

Un souffle erratique le fit sortir de ses souvenirs noirs, se mettant sur ses gardes. Il était peut-être repéré. S'approchant lentement, son arme chargée et pointée vers l'endroit d'où provenaient ces sons, il découvrit deux de ses camarades. Des résistants de l'organisation du sud de la France, à en juger par leurs peaux typées.

- Putain, Ace, fais un peu plus attention ! Ça fait un mal de chien !

- À qui la faute ? Tu gesticules dans tous les sens !

Les deux hommes se stoppèrent, fixant le nouvel arrivant qui les détaillait avec précision. Il avait du mal à y croire, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un membre de leur armée invisible ! Il avait choisi la solitude comme seul partenaire, ne pouvant rester avec d'autres personnes qu'un temps limité : cela lui rappelait trop les jours où la guerre n'existait.

Il vit les deux compagnons se regarder avant que l'un d'eux ne pousse un gémissement plaintif en appuyant sur son flan ensanglanté. Sanji soupira et posa genoux à terre sous les yeux méfiants du fameux ≪ Ace ≫. Alors c'était ça, la complicité entre deux combattants ? Méfiants envers ceux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, guettant le moindre geste suspect, tout ça pour la survie de son partenaire.

- J'ai de quoi vous soigner, fit le solitaire, dans un français tout à fait respectable quand on connaissait le peu de cours qu'il avait pu avoir.

Suspicieux, mais pas en état de se plaindre, le blessé ne dit rien, se concentrant sur la douleur qui vrillait son flanc.

Les soins durèrent de longues minutes insupportable, la douleur allant crescendo, atteignant le sommet lorsque l'allié entama les points du sutures provisoires.

- Tapette, fit Ace, avec un sourire hautain.

L'autre homme, lui fit un parfait doigt d'honneur, alors qu'il frôlait l'inconscience provoquée par un surplus de douleur. L'autre homme ne se préoccupa pas d'eux, rompant avec ses dents le fil qu'il avait utilisé pour refermer la plaie. Il rangea son matériel dans sa sacoche sous les yeux du duo et se releva, prêt à reprendre sa route.

- Voilà, c'est fini. Hydrate-toi bien.

Il repartit, sans un mot de plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de rester, sa prochaine cible n'était pas toute près. Il sentit les deux hommes se relever dans son dos.

- Attends ! Fit le blessé.

S'arrêtant dans sa marche, il se tourna de moitié vers eux. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le... vert ? déjà plus ou moins remis fouiller dans son sac.

- On est chargés de faire passer un message à tous les résistants qui agissent dans les lieux les plus reculés, ce qui est ton cas. Tu es seul ? expliqua Ace.

- Oui.

Le froid de sa voix n'impressionna guère les deux, le deuxième cherchant toujours quelque chose dans son sac à dos.

- Bon, tu les trouves oui ou non ? s'exaspéra le brun en voyant le vert désespérer.

- Ça va, y'a pas l'feu !

La colère monta d'un coup dans le corps du solitaire, qui attrapa violemment l'autre par le col.

- Comment ça, "y'a pas l'feu" ?! Des milliers de personnes souffrent en ce moment même, espérant du plus profond de leur cœur qu'on les sauve ! D'autres s'entretuent en pensant défendre une cause noble, alors qu'en réalité tout n'est qu'illusion ! Du bourrage de crâne, mélangé à un moment de folie dans la tête d'un connard et tout ça finit en guerre ! Il faut que ça cesse !

Sa voix était cassée : ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas réellement parlé ! Même si il criait plus qu'il ne parlait. Ses yeux étaient victimes d'une fureur sans nom, tandis qu'ils se plongeaient dans ceux impassibles du blessé.

Ce dernier mit une feuille entre leurs deux visages, une expression blasée ornant ses traits durs.

- C'est bon, pas besoin de t'enflammer, j'ai trouvé.

Il se dégagea de sa prise et lui tendit le document. Il n'eut pas le temps de le lire, que l'autre reprit la parole.

- Les alliés sont arrivés.

Le cœur du résistant se figea.

- Quand ?

Le vert sourit face au soupçon d'espoir dans la voix de cet homme seul.

- Il y a deux mois. En Normandie. Hier, ils ont débarqué en Provence et ont pris de revers les allemands.

Le blond n'en revenait pas. Après quatre longues années, il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Toutes ces personnes qui sont mortes pour que la paix règne à nouveau dans le monde allaient enfin être récompensés. Tous les attentats, les morts qu'il avait à son compteur allaient enfin avoir servi à quelque chose.

Il sentit un poids sur ses épaules s'envoler. Il sentait la fin de se massacre arriver. Mais il ne fallait pas se réjouir tout de suite : rien n'était encore joué.

Observant le résistant sourire brièvement, perdu dans ses pensées, les deux autres hommes ne savaient pas quoi faire. Après tout, ils étaient là pour l'aider, tous deux connaissaient la solitude, ils avaient dût combattre pendant des mois seuls, avant de croiser la route de l'autre par hasard et se lier d'amitié. Ils allaient le sortir de là, pour qu'il ne soit plus seul.

Le vert s'approcha.

- Tu... Tu as de la famille que tu aimerais revoir ? Hésita-t-il.

La plupart des résistants avaient perdus leur famille en contrepartie de leur double vie. Il connaissait la douleur de perdre un être cher : sa meilleure amie est morte en tenant tête aux soldats allemands pour le sauver. Il avait été anéanti.

Le blond releva la tête et fit un petit sourire triste.

- Ils sont tous morts.

L'autre voulu continuer mais Ace le devança.

- Viens avec nous ! Je suis sûr que Luffy serait content de voir qu'un de ses vétérans est toujours vivant ! Et puis savoir que tu resteras seul, me met un peu mal...

L'ancien polonais réfléchit un instant, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée... Il acquiesça timidement, reprenant peu à peu son côté sociable qu'il avait laissé pour le remplacer par l'ignorance du monde autour de lui. Et puis, il ne semblait pas être en mauvaise compagnie...

Un sourire radieux collé aux lèvres, Ace ne pût réprimer sa joie. L'autre le regarda du coin de l'œil avant de lui demander calmement :

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

Le blond se renfrogna un peu.

- Je n'ai plus de nom. J'y ai renoncé en venant combattre. Et vous ?

Surpris, ils ne répondirent pas tout de suite. Ace se reprit plus vite.

- Portgas D. Ace.

L'autre suivit rapidement.

- Roronoa Zoro.

Le troisième homme hocha la tête, et commença alors une nouvelle mission : retrouver des survivants.

* * *

**07 mai 1945**. _Soir_.

- Aaaah, de l'alcool. Ça faisait tellement longtemps ! S'extasia Zoro.

- Ivrogne.

- Dis donc, du Sourcil ! Tu vas pas me faire chier, j'ai pas bu une seule goute d'alcool depuis septembre 1940 ! Alors laisse-moi profiter, en paix si possible.

≪ Du Sourcil ≫ faisait partit des nombreux surnoms que lui avaient attribué Zoro et Ace, faute de nom potable. D'ailleurs, se dernier se goinfrait d'un délicieux repas. Il s'en était accommodé, il était si heureux de les avoir rencontré. Il avait réappris à rire, à taquiner, et surtout à aimer. Jamais il aurait cru possible qu'il puisse se forger de nouveaux amis. Et pourtant, il avait réussi. La guerre était derrière eux maintenant. Pas officiellement, mais la France n'était plus occupée, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. Cependant, il ne pouvait oublier tous ces morts, tous ces sacrifices pour cette paix dont tout le monde rêve.

- Allez, bois un coup ! L'entraîna le vert.

Cédant, il prit une chope de bière et la but d'un coup, sous les yeux rendus vitreux par l'alcool de Zoro.

- Zoro, tu devrais arrêter toi, boire comme ça après tant d'années d'abstinence, c'est mauvais.

Ace reçut seulement un regard noir de sa part avant qu'il ne reprenne de l'alcool.

* * *

**07 mai 1945**. _Nuit_.

En étoile sur son lit, il profitait du confort offert, avec un sourire en coin qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir cette gâterie tous les soirs ces cinq dernières années. Fini les nuits d'insomnies, fini les nuits à la belle étoile. Un poids se fit sentir à ses côtés, s'allongeant près de lui.

Un silence plaisant s'installa, le premier vrai silence depuis le début de la guerre.

- Tu te rappelles, deux jours après qu'on s'est connus, de notre première embûche ? Demanda Zoro.

L'autre eut un petit rire.

- Évidemment. C'est là où j'ai découvert le mot ≪ entraide ≫.

- Moi, c'est là où j'ai découvert la peur de perdre quelqu'un à nouveau.

Il se tut, repensant à ce jour-là. Ils étaient tombés par pur hasard sur des soldats allemands. En plus d'être lourdement armés, ils n'étaient pas très commodes. Ils avaient vraiment eu de la chance de s'en sortir.

- Il y a aussi la fois où j'ai découvert le mot ≪ naïveté ≫.

- Oh, ça va ! J'étais complètement à l'ouest ce jour-là !

L'ex-solitaire rit. Il se rappelle avoir fait tourner en bourrique Zoro pendant des heures sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Agacé de ce rire, il se jeta sur l'autre pour le faire taire. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils se calmèrent enfin. Allongés l'un en face de l'autre, ils se défie du regard. Soudain, celui de l'autre s'illumine.

- Où est Ace ?

- Très certainement confortablement endormi dans les bras fins d'une jeune femme.

Un malaise s'installa.

Un malaise qui laissait remonter à la surface le dérapage d'un soir.

Ils étaient des jeunes hommes au sang chaud, mais jamais ils n'eurent le problème qui apparu lors d'une nuit dans une auberge en pleine campagne.

Zoro n'avait pas compris pourquoi d'un coup, le fait de n'avoir parcouru une peau lisse et douce depuis des années lui revint soudainement en pleine face. Alors il avait embarqué dehors cet androgyne résistant et lui avait fait subir le pire des outrages. Peut-être le fait de se sentir presque libre avait agit sur ses hormones ? Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait en rien forcé l'autre, au contraire... Et qu'il ne s'était jamais sentir aussi vivant. Peut-être était-ce autre chose que ces foutues hormones...

Il se souvient lui avoir redemandé son prénom, ce qui fut refusé à la seconde suivante. Peut-être pouvait-il réessayer...

Comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, l'autre se rapprocha un peu. Depuis qu'il avait vu les atrocités faites à son ancienne petite, il s'était dit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais toucher une femme sans penser à cette Elois, qui avait tant fait chavirer son cœur cinq ans plus tôt. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il le ferait un jour avec un homme. Mais finalement, il ne se prit pas plus la tête que ça, et amorça de lui-même une nouvelle guerre, un nouveau combat, alors qu'il ne cherchait soit-disant que la paix...

Le lendemain, l'Allemagne capitula et Doflamingo se suicida.

Ce jour-là restera dans les mémoires, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pour le résistant, cela signifiait une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ. Il pouvait réaliser son rêve qui l'avait poussé à aller se battre pour la France, au bonheur des papilles devenues fades des survivants de cette guerre, prenant exemple sur son père.

Ace lui, le vécu comme tout le monde : un moment de tristesse pour les morts de cette guerre et un moment de pur bonheur, plongé dans les bras d'une jolie rousse au fort tempérament.

Et Zoro s'en foutait de ce qu'il s'était passé, tant que ça voulait dire que tout était fini. Tout ce qui comptait, ce qu'il pouvait désormais mettre un nom sur le visage de son amant.

≪ _Sanji_. ≫


End file.
